Depression
by camcam x3
Summary: cody is feeling depressed and zack is gay,and in love with his twin. gay/twincest/swearing/ZackxCody/character death. If You Read please review... or ill eat out your heart :
1. Chapter 1

_Depression:_

*********************Zack's POV*************************************  
Zack was sitting on the couch in the living room. he had noticed three things in the last month: one was that cody was depressed, second is that he is gay, and third is that he was in love with cody. he wanted to tell him today and he was going to. he walked to the door of their room and turned the handle.

*********************Cody's POV************************************

Cody was lying on his bed in the room he shared with his brother at the hotel. cody knew he was depressed but he didnt want to tell anybod especially his mom because he was worried she might take him to the doctor an get him on anti-depression meds and he sure as shit would rather be depressed than be taking fucking pills. suddenly he herd the door open and imediately pretended to be asleep.

*********************Zack's POV*************************************  
Zack walked into his and codys room and found his brother sleeping and thought"damn hes so cute when he sleeps" he shook him. "cody... Cody wake up i have somethin to tell you... come on budy wake up"zack said "mmmggnnhhhh what do you want?" cody asked attempting to sound like he was just woken up. "cody im gay... and i love you" zack said nervously. "i know you love me zack were brothers and we have to love each other" cody said not understanding what zack meant. "no cody thats not what i... look take this as what i meant' zack said. when cody just stared blankley at him he grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. after a few miniutes they broke apart and cody whimpered from the los of contact then said "fuck zack that was...great." to this zack said " really so do you love me back or do you not want to speak to me again?" "zack i love you and always will" with that cody got up and kised him again. " zack looked at cody after they broke apart and said " so how long till mom comes home from her show?" "2 and a half hours... why?" cody asked. " because im trying to figure out if we should have sex or tell mom that were in love first?" zack said.

End of first chap.

sorry i know its really short will try to write more in the future


	2. Chapter 2

**********************************Cody's POV***************************

I gave zack my best "what the hell dude" look… "First of all... do you even have any condoms?" "No… why?" zack asked "because you dunce I'm not fuking your ass raw dog" "Why not" "because I don't want to" "fine then ill go buy some condoms. I'm surprised" "about what?" "That you want to fuck first instead of telling mom… ill be back in a min." and with that zack walked out of the room leaving cody to lie on his bed."

**********************************Zack's POV****************************

Zack walked out of the hotel room and into the elevator. When he was in the lobby he went to the gift shop and went over to the attendant "hi… do you have any condoms?"

"as a matter of fact we do… do you want Trojan or Tipton brand?" "um what costs less?"

"Trojan they are 10.00$" "okay… ill take them" and after purchasing them walked over to the candy counter where he said hi to Maddie "o hey zack… what's in the bag?" 'Nothing really… can I get a Hershey's bar and a large bag of reese's pieces … and a can of shaving cream as well…travel size please" "okay that's 1.30 for the shaving cream and 7.00$ for the candy which will bring your grand total to… 8.30$"

"here ya go… if you see my mom call my room… " "K…bye Zack." After that zack went to the elevator and pressed his floor number thinking of all the fun him and cody would have.

**********************************Cody's POV***************************

After zack left Cody stripped and laid down on his bed and played with himself until zack came back… just as he was about to cum zack opened the door and screamed "Stop that right no if you know what's good for you Cody Martin!!" "god zack do ya have to yell?" "yes… its to make a point" "hmmm seems you already prepared for me…partly" with that Zack dove under the bed and returned with a shoe box. It was then that Cody noticed the bags at the end of the bed "Zaaaaaaack what's in the bag and what's in the shoebox" "well in the bags are condoms for using, candy for eating and a can of shaving cream for fun." What are you going to do with shaving cream?" "You'll see little brother… you'll see" "and in the box we have lube" and with that he opened the lube squeezed some on his hand and started rubbing his brother's dick up and down "uhnnn zack stop that or I'm going to cum." Zack looked at me and stopped, then he undressed himself and said "suck my cock" "NO" "fine then I'm not going to put lube or a condom on and you can feel the pain of me raw dog in your ass and I also wont widen you up you little piece of shit!" "fine ill do it… but I wont let you cum into my mouth you ass hole" "fine" and with that Zack brought his giant 7in. cock to Cody's mouth and Cody took it all in. "unnghhh Cody your hella good at this… how did you get this good??... wait don't answer that question right now unnnghhhh" about 12 minutes later Cody drew his head off of Zack's dick and said "alright I learned form a few other guys…I'm still a virgin but I just had a little fun… now lets have some real fun."

Well hope this chap. Is better than the last until next time!! Comment or I cant update… give criticism and suggestions please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Depression ch. 3:

Sorry it took so long guys I've been crammed with work and school. I want to give a BIG thanks to woundedhearts for helping me write this!!

*******************************Zack's POV*******************************

"K lets get" *door of suite opens*

"Boys I'm home!" Carey said

"Shit its mom." I whisper to Cody as we break apart and start to get dressed.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Cody whispers back.

Just as I sat on my bed and Cody sat on his, both of us fully dressed now, our mom walked inside our room

"Hey boys, what ya up to?" she asks

"nothing' much… why?" I reply

"Just because… when does school start again?" she asks

"Whatever um tomorrow I believe but I could be wrong, what do you think Codes?" I ask

"No your right it starts tomorrow" says Cody speaking for the first time

"Mmm well you guys better get to bed so you wake up in the morning" says mom

"Alright… love you" Cody and I say at the same time.

************************************Cody's POV*************************

**The next morning**

I wake up from a dream of Zack by my annoying alarm clock and look over at Zack, who is still sleeping, then I remember that its Monday… the first day of the week and also first day of school since May 29.

"Damn it, hey Zack get the hell up we have school today" I say

"*grumble* Cody why'd you wake me up I'm hella tired" Zack replies

"Yeah that because you were up until midnight" I say

"That's true *yawn* oh well" he says and gets up.

"alright I'm gonna go take a shower." when I get into the bathroom I don't lock the door in case zack might come in to use the bathroom. About half way through my shower the water goes steaming hot and the toilet flushes then the shower curtain opens and I immediately cover myself up with the bottle of shampoo I am holding.

"ZACK! What the hell are you doing I'm kind of taking a shower."

"I know I just want to take one with you."

"But… oh right I kind of forgot about last night ha ha."

"Ya right, well" and with that he takes off his shirt and boxers and as soon as I remove the shampoo bottle his dick automatically springs to life and so does mine

"wow we are meant for each other" he says

"yeah" I say and with that we continue our shower.

A/N: sorry this took so long will make more to this story soon please fave and comment I need suggestions.

Thanks,

-Cameron


	4. Chapter 4

Depression ch. 4

*********************************************Zack's POV*********************************

(at school)

"Man I'm hella tired codes… maybe I should have faked being sick" I said letting out a yawn.

"Yeah and maybe you should go to bed when mom tells you" Cody said.

"Yeah but that's not really my style" I said

"I know… oh shit here comes bob… I thought we had more time… oh well I gotta go to class…love you"

"Yah…love you too… see yah later"

The rest of the day was pretty normal… I went to class, than I got a short break, where I made fun of my friends and pretended to look at girls and actually be interested.

Finally when all my classes were done for the day, I got ready to leave the school. That's when I noticed I hadn't seen Cody…

**********************************************Cody's POV********************************

"Ouch!" I scream

"Shut up or I'll fucking kill you" said the mystery person.

"Ok jus…just what do you want from me?" I said

"I want you to suck my cock" He answered seductively.

"What the fuck… hell no… I'm not gay you fag piece of shit"

"Fag piece of shit? Is that what you call your brother eh?"

"Zack?"

"Who the hell else would it be?" My brother answered.

"Oh my god you scared the shit outta me!"

" I know… you looked like you were about to pee in your pants… any way we kind of missed the bus so I thought we could walk home? It's not that far."

"Okay we can do that… last one there cleans up the room and pleasures the other!" and with that I took off like a shot and got to the room before Zack.

And while I waited for Zack I talked to mom.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Cody how was school today?" Carey asked him.

"It was good."

"Oh that's goo..." Carey began but stopped when Zack came bursting through the door.

"Damn it Cody! Oh… hey mom." Zack said a little embarrassed.

"hi honey… were you guys racing?"

"Yes." We both replied

"Zack you have to clean the room… good luck" I added smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I'm doing it" Zack said rolling his eyes.

While Zack was cleaning the room mom left and said that she wouldn't be back till 10:00 at night.

After the front door closed I cracked open the door to the bedroom I shared with my twin… he was done cleaning, as he was now looking out the window.

So I took my shirt and pants off at the door and jumped on the bed restless to begin.

*********************************************Zack's POV*********************************

I was lost in thought until I heard this noise behind me.

Instinctively I reached for the knife I kept hidden, but as I unsheathed it I realized my brother had been the one to come into the room.

Whoops, he looked scared to death lying there in nothing but his boxers… but oh my god he looked so hot!

"Zack? Are you okay?" He whispered in shock.

"Yeah… do you know how close I came to chopping you open?" Zack asked.

"I didn't know you were gonna freak out like that… sorry" Cody answered.

"It's okay, I was deep in thought and probably wouldn't have noticed you had come in here, if you hadn't made it so obvious."

"Oh, okay… but, I think it's time to pay up with the next part of the deal." Cody grinned eagerly.

*A/N: and that's where this chap ends. If you guys like it comment, no flaming please, thanks a million. Also I love feedback, suggestions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.*

Thanks again - Cameron (big thanks to Wounded Hearts who edited this ch. for me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Depression chap. 5**

**Cody's POV**

"Hey Zack…before you start, can I ask you something?" I told him. "Why do you keep a knife under your pillow?"

"Well Cody, do you remember my friend Brad?"

"Yes why?"I replied not sure if I liked where this was headed.

"Well brad was my boyfriend and he used to hit me. Then he threatened to kill me if I ever broke up with him." Zack began to shake at the awful memories. "So I told him I'd be ready when I did finally break up with him. That's why I keep a knife under my pillow. Sorry for not telling you, but I didn't want to worry you."

"Does Mom know?" Zack nodded and I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"So that's why you always had bruises on your body after you were over at his house, what an asshole." I shuddered at the thought of anyone hurting him, but he didn't need my sympathy, he needed my understanding.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about you pick." He replied and leaned in for a deep lingering kiss.

"How about we go catch a movie?" I told him as he continued to nibble on my bottom lip.

"What movie?" he asked as the kiss ended, I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed at the loving glance I was receiving.

"Um… how about _Paranormal Activity_?" I suggested smiling as Zack's expression took on a surprised look.

"Wait, you want to go see a horror movie?" Zack looked shocked, as Cody nodded knowing that his brother loved those types of movies. "Ok, I'll buy."

"You don't have to… okay maybe you do. I'm broke." I laughed.

"Cheap ass, whatever, you have to pay for the bus ride there."

"Fine… I guess it's only fair." I told him as I pulled him toward me for one final passionate kiss, before we left for the theatre.

**Zack's POV**

When we got to the movie theater I paid for the tickets and we headed toward the concession stand. We chose a combo which consisted of popcorn, a candy bar, and a soda.

"Hey Zack, why did you only get one soda?"

"Because, we're going to share and I didn't have enough for two…sorry, I didn't think you would…" I responded sheepishly.

Before I could finish Cody kissed me, full on the lips in plain sight of everyone. As much as I enjoyed the brief contact, it still felt a little strange to show such intimacy in public.

"What if someone saw that?" I whispered to my twin, who was now gloating at how embarrassed I became.

"Who cares?" Cody answered, "Look around do you see anyone looking at us?"

"No." I replied. "But let's keep our public displays of affection to a minimum. Ok?"

With that said we walked into the theater and found our seats.

During the movie Cody got scared and cuddled next to me. I kissed the top of his head and told him it was alright.

On the bus ride home Cody leaned his head against my shoulder. As we made our way into the Tipton we boarded the elevator moments before his lips met mine.

"Cody we need to stop…" I sighed in bliss as I felt his knuckles brush against my crotch.

"Make me." Cody growled as he placed his lips against the curve of my neck, and gripped my member through the tough fabric of my jeans.

That was my downfall as soon as the two medal doors opened I pulled Cody down the hallway toward our suite.

"Where's Mom?" I asked him with an urgent tone.

"Singing downstairs." He hissed as he kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me.

I picked him up and carried him into our room while he wrapped his legs around my waist, and as I laid him down onto the firm mattress beneath us, I couldn't help but notice how great he looked with his head pressed against the pillows.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember….

**A/N: well what do you guys think of the chapter?? I NEED feedback to keep writing… thank you to woundedhearts for editing this ch. And (almost) all the others. :) I'm using a new font type… love it? Hate it? Review… also review the story … thanks in advance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Depression ch. 6**

**Cody's POV**

Oh my god_… we were running so fast… still holding hands… then we were at the room… and we were in. we were in the room now, but I wasn't paying attention to that… I was paying attention to him, his beautiful body, his beautiful face' and his beautiful eyes, exactly like mine and yet somehow different. Oh god now he was stripping oh my god… I cant take it anymore… im gonna explode if he doesn't hurry up… he's _teasing_ me… well we'll see what that gets him._ With that I exploded off the bed and all but ripped his clothes off him

"Wait… I'm sorry Brad… I wont do it again… please don't hit me" he said and then he broke down crying

"Oh… Zack… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to" and then I was crying and we were holding each other. One thing was clear right now, and that was we weren't having sex until he got over Brad.

**Three Hours Later**

Zack had calmed down and was watching T.V.... I felt horrible so I was cleaning the room and making dinner… I wanted to talk with Zack but he was still pretty shaken up so I was going to let him talk first. As I was putting the garlic bread in the oven Zack came to the door of the kitchen.

"Hey Cody… I'm going to go out for a little bit… Brad wants to tell me something… probably wants to apologize and beg for me back" he said

"Alright… I'm coming with you… I don't want you to get hurt."

"Codes… don't follow me" and with that he grabbed his skateboard and headed out the door. I waited thirty minutes, turned off dinner, and checked Zack's cell, which he had forgotten, and found the text Brad had sent him it said _meet me at dock 27… hurry._ "Damn" I said to no one in particular dock 27 was on the other side of town. Without really thinking I grabbed my helmet bike chain key and was out the door.

**Zack's POV**

_I wonder if brad is going to show… if he's not here in five minutes I'm leaving._ I went to get my cell from my pocket but it wasn't there. _Crap… I left it at home… home… I wonder what Cody is doing._ My thoughts were interrupted by brad hugging me… he smelt heavily of Booze and cigarettes

"Zack, honey, I want you back… please?" Brad said

"Brad… no… you _hit_ me a lot… I don't like you like I used to… besides I found somebody else." I said.

Brad didn't like me telling him no so he picked me up and started kissing me forcefully. By that time even though I didn't know it my brother was there watching us kiss… he didn't hear me tell him no.

**Cody's POV**

_Oh my god! Zack was fucking making out with his x- boyfriend. And he was doing it behind my back… I'm going to go home… I don't care what happens anymore._ Cody rode all the way back to the hotel crying. When Zack finally came back I threw his dinner on the table and didn't talk to him even though it pained me to do so. After about an hour of Zack being home I was watching T.V. and he sat almost on top of me. I moved away from him but he followed me.

"I'm not going to stop until you talk to me." Said Zack. I remained quiet the entire time and finally gave up trying to get away from him and went to bed. Once I was in bed I cried more… I was again depressed

**A/N:** yes I should be shackled into chains for what I did to Cody… any comments? Pm me or leave me a review… no flame no spam.

By: Cameron34 or Cam320

Edited By: Woundedhearts ()


	7. Chapter 7

**Depression ch. 7**

**Zack's POV**

_What the hell is wrong with cody?_

Just then mom walked in the door.

"Hi Zack" Carey said with a smile

"Hi mom… your back early, how was your show?"

"Oh I just came back to get something… so I have to go back… oh there it is… bye Zack… _bye Cody"_

She waited three minutes and still there was no answer

"Huh he must be asleep… oh well"

She then walked out the door. I waited 10 minutes just to be sure she wasn't coming back and then went to go see what was wrong with Cody. I went into our room only to find that he was asleep and laying on a wet pillow

_Oh no…. he was crying about something… did he see that message from Brad? I knew it was a mistake to leave my phone here._

"FUCK!!!!!!!!" I screamed

"Zack shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep asshole!"

"what is your problem today Cody?"

"oh well lets start by this, what were you doing at the pier today?"

"Brad sent me a message to meet him there… but I figured you already knew that"

"well you are right about me knowing it, but what you probably didn't know is that I followed you to the pier and I saw you and that… thing…" he started to cry and couldn't finish his sentence.

**Cody's POV**

_I need to stop crying… but I cant me and zack… were done… I'm done then… well here it goes._

"Cody… let me explain… Bra.."

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME! AND STAY THE _**FUCK**_ AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Cody.."

"DON'T "CODY" ME! GOODNIGHT!!"

"I'm sorry Cody"

"sorry doesn't cut it… I trusted you and you cheated me… good night Zack."

written by: Cameron34

edited by: Wounded Hearts

A/N: thank you so much for all the reviews… sorry it got so long to get ch. 6 and 7 out both wounded hearts and I have been busy with personal matters but we will try to update sooner in the future


	8. Chapter 8

Depression ch 8 (edited)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, just the story**

_Oh my god, he thinks after all that I would actually kiss Brad? I'm going to have to explain a few things to Cody tomorrow, whether he likes it or not._

On that thought he fell asleep with dreams of Cody hating him.

It was around noon when he finally rolled out of bed, he was going to the fridge when his brother's voice startled him, making him jump.

"Morning Zack."

"I'm surprised you're talking to me," he said without turning around. "Last I heard you were mad at me."

"Oh I'm still mad at you, just saying good morning"

"Listen, Cody?"

"I don't want to listen, especially not to you!"

"Boys, why are you fighting?" Carey asked.

"No reason Mom" Cody replied.

"Are you sure," When they nodded, she sighed and grabbed her purse off the end table. "Alright if you say so, I'm off to work. Do you want anything while I'm out?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"We're fine Mom," Zack said.

"Okay see you tonight," she stated as she closed the front door behind her.

A few minutes later, as I stared longingly at him, while he glared at me, he finally decided to say something.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Cody told him as he walked into the said room.

Not exactly what I wanted to hear but at least he said something.

Suddenly there was a soft whimper from inside, then a sigh, and then the sound of the shower running. Curious I softly knocked on the door and asked if everything was alright, only to get a very definite yes followed by a _leave me alone_.

I respected his wishes and returned to the couch in search of the remote. But I found my concentration slowly straying over toward the door every few seconds. Every inch of me knew something was wrong, and I should be forcing him to open the door.

* * *

Sitting on the cold marble floor Cody gazed at the cuts on his arms. Somehow the red substance that protruded from the wounds gave him a comforting feeling. He knew cutting himself would hurt, but in a strange way it did help him forget about the pain inside.

He stood up on shaky legs and looked at himself in the mirror and it was then that he realized his family might not understand why he had done this too himself. Standing nude in front of the glass reflection, the deep red color shined in complete contrast to his pale skin, and he immediately turned toward the shower doors.

Stepping into the clean tub he let the warmth of the shower run down his body, trying his best not to winch at the pain it caused his freshly butchered skin. But he had no choice, he couldn't let his mom or Zack see him like this.

As the shower continued to work its calming effect, Cody thought about what happened, especially about what his brother had done. How could he have done this to him? He was supposed to love him, was all of it a lie?

After his shower was finished and all traces of the red substance was gone he turned off the water and stepped out in search of a towel. When he couldn't find one, he peeked out into the main room and realized it was empty; Zack must have gone to the game room, which he couldn't fault him for, since it would give him a chance to dress and hide his scars underneath cotton barriers.

Slipping into his room and closing the door behind him he walked over to his dresser not realizing that his brother was sitting across the room watching him intently.

"So how long have you been butchering yourself to get rid of your pain?"

The younger twin jumped and instantly looked over to his brother. "Mind your own business." Cody told him while grabbing a fresh pair of boxers out of his top drawer.

"This is my business."

"Like Brad and all the lying you've been doing lately?" Cody asked sadly, "Is that your businesses as well, or do I get a say in that?"

Cody was completely surprised when he began to cry, he walked over and immediately sat down beside him taking him in his arms as he softly cried into his chest.

"I'll tell you everything, but I need you to promise me one thing first?" he asked through sobs and hiccups, "Stop hurting yourself. I'll do anything you want, and I'll tell you anything you want, but Codes I want this to stop. Can you do that for me?"

Cody sighed and slowly placed two fingers under his brother's chin so that he could look into his eyes. Slowly he traced his thumb over his cheeks to wipe off the tears that lay there, as he thought about what his brother was asking. Could he really promise him something that he might not be able to deliver?

* * *

A/N: I added the disclaimer, well what do you guys think of the new chapter? On a side note, I will be starting another fiction for T_**he Chronicles of Vladimir Todd... **_review please!!!!!

-written by: Cameron34

-edited by: woundedhearts


	9. Chapter 9

Depression ch. 9 Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, just this story

Zack's POV

This is it, I'm going to tell him and everything is going to be okay. "Okay Cody, what happened was I got a text from Brad, saying he just wanted to talk and to meet him at the pier," I started explaining. "I know this part... I found your phone, read the text and followed you to the pier... start off where Brad showed up," he said in a clearly annoyed tone. "Okay, anyways he showed up and was rubbing all up on me, he said he wanted to get back together with me... when I told him that I found someone else, he just leaned in and kissed me... he was drunk and ill probably get a text from him in a couple days apologizing-although I doubt he even remembers-oh well I don't want to talk to him anyway...can you forgive me Cody?" I looked at him and hoped he would say yes. "No...you're lying to me. I saw you, you enjoyed the kiss... the look you gave him... it was of true love Zack... I... I've got to go think." Cody said, on the verge of tears. "No... Cody... that's not true..." however Cody probably didn't hear any of it because he had already run out the door.

Cody's POV

Oh God... why did I lie to him? He looked so crushed... but I can't stop cutting myself... even if it means I lose him. I didn't know where I was going, just that I needed to think. Before I knew it I found I was at the pier where I had seen Brad kiss Zack. As I looked around I saw a figure sitting on the end, so I went over and sat next to them. I started the conversation. "Hi, my name is Cody. What's yours?" "My name is Peter. So what are you doing out here?" "I just need to think... what about you?" I looked at him. "Yeah... maybe we can talk about it?" He looked back. "Okay... I'll go first there's this boy I REALLY like, and I saw him kiss his x-boyfriend. Because of this I started cutting myself…even though he told me the truth about it I still can't stop the cutting. I ended up telling him that I didn't believe him." I couldn't say anything else because I was crying to hard. "Damn, that's tough." I whipped my eyes. "Well, what about you?" "Oh... my mom was killed a couple of days ago. Now I have to go to my Dad's house, he is abusive because I'm Gay... I'm probably going to be kicked out tomorrow... he was packing my stuff when I was there." "That's horrible... do you have a place to stay?" "Here." he said completely serious "Well... do you want to stay with me?" "Uh... sure…" "Do you need to get anything?" "No, I have everything right here" Peter said, patting a bag that I hadn't noticed until now, that was next to him. "Okay... if anyone asks, you are my boyfriend... is that okay?" "Yeah... we just met, but I think we could get together." "Mmm..." I walked with Peter back to my house. As we walked I took him in and saw has brown hair and light green eyes. He was about as tall as me and had his tongue and both ears pierced. He was also really skinny, all in all he was REALLY hot! A/N: ooh cliff hanger! Lol what will happen when Cody and Peter come home? How will Zack react? Keep reading to find out :)

-written by: cameron34

-edited by: woundedhearts

-second edit by: Carmade


	10. Chapter 10

Zack's POV

How could Cody not believe me? Or is it that he can't stop cutting himself...I wonder where he is. I looked at my phone and saw it was 4:00 P.M... I should call him. Someone knocks on the door and I go to answer it. "Who is it?" "Who else would it be... besides Mom?" "Cody... you have a key, why don't you let yourself in?" "Because, I love to make you get up." I could practically see the smile on his face "Well let yourself in." "No, but seriously, I left my key on the dresser... please let me in." "Fine." lets Cody in and sees another really cute boy. "Who is this?" I asked curiously. "Oh... that's Peter... he is my Boyfriend." "WHAT! Is this why you won't forgive me?" "Zack calm down." Cody said wincing slightly "NO! How could you do this I mean we just broke up!" "Oh by the way Peter, this is the boy I was telling you about." "What? Isn't he your brother?" Peter said speaking for the first time. "Yes... we're twins" I said glaring at Cody. "Oh... well if you two are done fighting." Peter said glancing at Cody. "No we aren't Baby. Go lie down on my bed... it's the one closest to the door" Cody said returning Zack's glare. "Oh... okay" Peter said looking everywhere but me. After I heard the door to our room close, I looked back at Cody. "So, how long have you been together?" I said with tears threatening to come to my eyes. "Today... we got together today." "When and where did you meet him?" "Today... at the pier where I saw you and Brad kiss." "You just met this guy? You picked him over..." "HIS NAME IS PETER!" "FINE! You picked Peter, the guy you just met today, over me, the guy you have known for your whole life?" "Yes." "Fuck you Cody!" "You wont be." he said with a smile "Wipe that fucking smirk off your face!" I screamed. Then I threw the coffee mug he bought me last year at him. He dodged it and it shattered against the wall. "I'm going to go hang out with my boyfriend... see ya later" "Fuck you." I said still angry. After I was sure Cody and Peter weren't coming back, I cleaned up the mess I made out of the mug. Then I sat on the couch, turned on my I-Pod to play "Spend Some Time" by Eminem, and cried until I couldn't cry no more.

Cody's POV

"Damn Cody." was the first thing Peter said when I walked into the room "What!" I snapped because I was still angry with Zack. "Okay Cody, you're angry with Zack, not me" "Sorry Peter, what were you saying?" "i listened to your argument with Zack." "Oh... he's upset that I have another boyfriend." "That sucks... sorry I'm the cause." "You aren't the main cause, I told you what it was, he got kissed and he thinks I don't believe his X kissed him... can we not talk about this now? I'll start crying." "Okay." "What do you want to do?" "I don't know... do you want to unpack?" "uhhh... sure." "Well lets see whatcha got... let's see a shirt, a pair of jeans, condoms, lotion, and a pair of boxers." "Yup." "Really? What did you expect to happen?" "I thought I was homeless... I didn't want to get a STD." "Mmmm... good call, but they won't usually let you say anything." "Oh well, gotta be prepared." "And you have one change of clothes?" "Yeah." "Alright... we'll go shopping tomorrow... hey what time is it?" "Well," [pulls out cell phone] "it is 9:55 P.M... wow time flies, it was like four when we got here." Suddenly there was a knock on the front door "I'll get it." I said so that Zack could hear me... he didn't say anything back. [Answers door] "Hey Cody, where's Zack?" Carey asked "He's on the couch sulking." "Why?" "We got into an argument." "Oh... well is he talking?" "No... Can I kind of tell you something?" "Sure, What is it?" "Well, I kinda have a boyfriend. And he needs to stay here." "Huh, I knew you were at least BI, why does he need to stay here?" "Well I'll let him explain it, Peter, could you come here?" [Peter walks into room] "Um... hi Ma'am" Peter said as he grabbed my hand. "Hi, my name is Carey; call me that, mom, or Ms. Martin." Carey said completely ignoring Peter's actions. "Okay, hello Carey, my name is Peter." "Hello Peter, now I understand you need a place to stay?" "Yeah... please Carey my Mom died a while back. My Dad hates gay people... he kicked me out" "Okay... is this what Zack is mad about?" "Yeah pretty much" I said with a slight blush. "Okay... he can stay here... just stay away from Zack until he calms down." "Okay" we said in unison. A/N: wow I just looked... ch 10... I'm so proud of myself. Lol (: okay so how do you like it? review plz!

-written by: cameron34

-edit by: Carmade


	11. Chapter 11

Depression Ch. 11

Zack's POV

as I was silently crying my eyes out I saw Cody and Peter talking to mom. _Well, now she knows he is gay for sure_ I thought angrily. After a few minutes I thought:_ ughh he is going back to the room. _I thought while glaring at him. After a few minutes Mom came and sat right next to me on the couch and started talking, however I couldn't hear her due to my I-Pod blasting in my ears. "What were you saying?" I asked

"Ughh! Zack do you ever listen to me? What I was saying is that Cody's boyfriend is staying here... can he sleep in your..."

"NO! I don't want that piece of shit near me, my stuff, or my house!"

"Christ Zack calm down, he is your brother's boyfriend ya know, anyway, fine he can sleep with Cody."

"Why is the little shit staying here anyway?"

"Because his Dad kicked him out for being Gay,"she said with a disappointed look on her face

"Oh … that sucks... I'm tired... I'm going to bed"

"God Zack, can't you be a little more caring? Honestly, I thought I raised you better." she said almost angrily

"Look Mom, I'm not going to fight with you right now... I'm going to bed, Goodnight."

"Fine Zack, don't fight with them... or else!"

"Sure, Whatever you Say Mom," I said sarcastically

_well if I can't fight I can still have a "spirited debate" _I thought evilly as I walked through my door.

As soon as Peter saw me he moved so that Cody was between him and myself

"You don't have to be afraid of me," I said outright

"Mmm... maybe he does Zack... what are you doing here?"

"It is my room to... I'm going to sleep."

"Zack,..."

"Don't "Zack" Cody... I don't want to hear it now"

"Whatever"

"Don't "whatever" me you ass hole!"

"How am I being an ass hole!"

"I don't know Cody, how about going and picking up a boyfriend the day we break up?"

"Alright, you've made your point Zack, just leave us alone please."

"No, I don't think I have, because you are still with this piece of shit!"

"**DON'T ****EVER**** CALL HIM THAT AGAIN ZACHERY MARTIN!**"

"I will address him how I damn well plea..." that was the last thing I could utter before I felt a sharp pain in my face, and heard someone shouting something like_ "Shut your fucking mouth!_" but I couldn't be sure because I blacked out just then.

Cody's POV

I didn't even know what I was doing, I just knew I didn't want him talking any more, so I punched him, hard enough to knock him out _well that's one way to make Zack quit annoying me _I thought after I saw his eyes close.

"Thank you" Peter said softly

"For what Peter?" I said with the calmest voice I could use

"You just knocked your older twin out because he was talking shit about me... nobody has ever done that for me, ever, thank you" he said with a big smile on his face.

"mmhmm, we better get out of here, he is going to be pissed when he comes to and I dont want to deal with it"I said matter of factly

"Okay, do you think your mom heard you two fighting?"

"Most likely, but I don't really care" I said as I was walking through the door of my room with Peter in tow.

"What happened in there Cody?" Mom asked as I was walking out.

"Zack was talking shit, so I knocked him out," I said with no hint of regret in my voice

"You WHAT? Is he okay?"

"I really don't know or care to be completely honest, he should be fine, maybe some pain and a bruise, but nothing majo..." I was cut off by the sound of Zack's cell phone ringing. "I'll get it," I said grudgingly... after a few minutes of searching, I found the phone and opened the lid without really looking at who was calling "Hello?" I said rudely

"Let me talk to Zack" the somehow familiar said equally as rude

"Sorry, he is... incapacitated at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell him Brad needs to talk to him."

"Fine... by the way, he is free now just don't hit him and you can have him"

"Bye" he said after a few moments pause

_well, Zack is good to go_ I thought somberly. Just then I heard a moan from his bed and when I looked over he was glaring at me. "What?" I said returning his glare

"Nothing Cody... Who called?"

"Here I said re-dialing the number, he wants to talk to you"

"Hello? Who is this? Brad? What do you... oh... okay... do you really think that I would get back with... well no... okay, I will give you ONE chance Brad... Bye"

"That seems to have gone well"

"Shut up ass hole."

"Whatever Zack, go meet with Brad"

"Maybe I will..." he said slowly getting up, as he was walking out the door he said "bye" and walked out, I didn't know it then, but it would be the last time I saw him alive ever again.

A/N: the next chapter will be the last... how will it all go down?


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** hey guys I am SO SORRY about not updating in forever! My Desktop, where all my files were, crashed and all the files were lost... well to prevent this from happening again I have a backup and I got a new comp... now I warn you this chapter may get... gruesome so please be aware :)... besides that enjoy the newest chapter

**Cody's POV**

"_well than, I didn't expect THAT but at least we have the house to ourselves"_ I smiled to myself as I thought about all the things Peter and I could do. As I was walking out of our room I noticed that peter was staring at the door looking a bit wary.

"Whats up babe?" I asked in a nonchalant tone

"i just got the weirdest felling that your brother is doing something stupid... and it doesn't look like the end is very favorable." he said in all seriousness.

"Oh, your probably just over reacting, I'm sure he'll be fine." I said, feeling unsure of myself.

"If you say so Cody." He said giving me a dazzling smile

"Well then Peter, we have the house to ourselves, and we are technically boyfriends, so what do you wanna do?" I said with a slight look of lust.

"I think you know," Peter said as he moved towards the bedroom.

"Well, we're quick aren't we?"

"Yes, yes I am," he said with a smile

"Well then, lets get busy." I said with a wicked grin

**Zack's POV (from the moment he left)**

_I'll show him, I bet Brad is at the Pier waiting for me now. Do I really love him, after all he did? _This was the question that was going through my head as I rode down to the pier. But as I looked from afar, at Brad's perfect, chiseled body, all doubt was erased from my mind, I still was, very much so, attracted to this boy.

"BRAD!" I screamed as I started to run up to him. As he turned around, he picked me up off of the ground and twirled me in the air. As he was about to set me down I gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"You have no idea how I have missed that Zack." he said with that rich, beautiful voice

"I know, I will make you happ-"

"Which is why I called you down here today."

"Umm, didn't you call me to get back together?"

"Well, not exactly, I do want to get back together, but there is always the chance that you will break my heart again."

"What are you getting at babe?" I asked with a slightly worried tone

"Zack, I have sat, and thought long and hard about this decision, I want to be with you forever, but without you ever having the chance to leave me."

**Cody's POV**

as I entered the room I noticed that Peter had already began to undress, so I did as well not wanting to feel left out. As he noticed, he jumped at me, still in his spider-man underwear, and put his finger to my lips and said:

"I'll do all of this for you, just lie down and enjoy the show."

"Okay," My brain, fuzzy from lust, put out.

"That's right," he said as he started to striptease. As he started to straddle my lap, I noticed a slight pressure on the back of my neck.

"What is-"

"I can't believe you fell for this Cody, for as smart as you are, you really are stupid," he said with a smile

"What are you talking about Peter?" I asked, slightly worried now.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you never to invite strangers over? You really ARE stupid."

"I still don't get it" I said, still in a fog from, what I thought, lust.

"Oh that's right... you are in a fog because I spiked your last drink, also I have a knife at the back of your neck. If you STILL haven't figured it out, I'm a serial rapist, shouldn't have been so trusting Little Cody" he said with a smile. After he said this I lost consciousness from the presence of drugs in my system.

**Zack's POV**

"Brad, please tell me your kidding, and not thinking about what I'm thinking you are thinking!" I said, trying to knock some sense into him

"Why don't you tell me what your thinking, I'll see if our thought processes match" he said with a small smile.

**starts crying** "Are you thinking of killing me and committing Suicide?"

"Aww, don't cry baby, Dying won't hurt that much, and exactly what I was thinking Zackykins," he said with a smile

"Brad, PLEASE! Do not do this! Its me, your zackykins, your boyfriend, your lover,"

"I'm Sorry baby, I really am, but... I just can't lose you again."

"BRAD!"

"Zack, just... please be quiet don't make this harder than it has to be," I noticed he had started to cry as well.

"It doesn't have to be like this! We can live happily, anywhere, what about that Maison in France we always used to talk about!"

"Zack! I said be quiet! This is happening, now come to terms with it or die unhappily!"

"I'm leaving!" I said as I turned to run.

With quick speed he was behind me, he turned me around, picked me up under my arms, and kissed me. I kissed back, with all my might trying to realize he was making a mistake, but as I started to feel us move, I knew it was futile. As we got to the edge of the pier, just above the sharpest stalactites, that would end both our lives shortly, he whispered:

"thank you Zack, I love you."

"I love you to, please don't-" and then he jumped, the last thing I remember feeling was falling through the space, hugging Brad's neck, and remembering all the happy things in my life

**Cody's POV**

Pain. This was the only thing that I could feel as I became slowly aware. The pain was everywhere, impossible to escape. It felt worst however, in my heart. The boy I had come to trust and love, had betrayed me in the worst way possible. I didn't feel anger, sadness or, really, any emotion over this fact. It felt as if I was a shell of a person, and a black hole had replaced the place where my heart was supposed to be. As I looked around I realized I was tied to my bed with very strong rope that was so tight I couldn't feel anything beyond my wrists and ankles, I was lying on my back and as the pain just began to become almost unbearable, he was there, Peter.

"Well I see you're awake now," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck you Peter!" I screamed at him

"now, now do you think someone in your such situation should be screaming obscenities at their captors?" he said with a small smile.

"Peter, please tell me this is just a role-play fantasy of yours and isn't for real." I said a little desperately

"Sorry this is no joke, but I have decided to do you a favor, I've decided to spare you the emotional trauma and just go ahead and kill you" he said withdrawing a knife, the knife that was previously under Zack's Pillow, and started coming closer until the knife was at my throat.

"Please Peter, don't do this."

Cliff hanger city! will Peter kill Cody? Will there be a drmatic love making scene between one of the two parties? And What will happen to Zack? Until next time guys, -Cam

P.S.: I decided NOT to end the story at chapter 12, but keep going you will soon see what I mean :), thank you all again for reading from the beginnig which was, even in my opinion, a pain to read, anyway catcha later peeps lol :)


	13. Chapter 13

Depression Ch. 13

Cody's POV

_I am going to die_ I think as I start to cry. Peter suddenly leaned so near to my face that I could feel his warm breathe on my cheek

"Is this real enough for you?" Peter whispered in my ear

"Wh... What?" I asked confused

"Is this real enough for you?" he said a little louder now leaning back and removing the knife from my throat.

"What the fuck are you talking about." I said getting angry because I was confused

" How many times have you cut yourself?" he said tears rolling down his face.

"What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?"

"DUMBASS! You came close to taking your own life so many times! And yet as I stand here with a knife and as I'm about to ACTUALLY kill you, you start crying!"

"I don't understand." I said more confused then when this whole thing started

**sigh ** "y'know, for as smart as you are you are dumb! I'm teaching you a lesson Cody! Do you understand now?"

"Kinda... you are basically showing me theres little difference between cutting and being killed right?"

"Yes... I've lost all my family and I won't lose you to something so stupid!"

"I'm... I'm sorry Peter,"

"As you damn well should be!"

I was about to respond but then Peter kissed me.

" Promise you won't ever cut yourself again," he said nearly hysterically

"I Promise Peter"

"Thank you" he said with a smile

**Passing bystander on the Pier**

_what a nice... wait what is that on the... "_OH MY GOD!"

"Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?"

"there are two boys on the rocks near pier 27, they look like they jumped together!"

"Ok calm down does it look like they are moving at all?"

"No not at all... oh god"

"Sir just stay calm please the Paramedics are on the way"

"Okay... oh the paramedics are here already that was fast... goodbye" **hangs up phone**

"What happened here?" one of the EMT asked

"I don't know I was just passing by and I looked down and saw the two of them,"

"Alright, Somebody get down there and get those bodies!"

"Yes sir," another EMT said

**A few hours later**

*phone rings *

"Hello?" Said Carey as she answered the phone.

"Hello, miss Martin?" said the voice on the other end

"Yes that's me"

"I'm afraid I have some horrible news"

"What's happened?"

"I need you to come to the Morgue to identify a body"

"Oh my... who do you think it is?" she said quite worried as she hadn't seen her eldest son since before she had come home

"We believe the body may be that of your son a Zack Martin"

"Oh my God"

"I'm sorry"

"is there a possibility that its not him?"

"Possibly but you need to come down here... soon... when can you?"

"Right now... I will be there in a bit."

**hangs up phone**

at that moment Cody and Peter walked in holding hands. Cody had no shirt on and Peter looked like he had been crying _hmm wonder what they were doing_

"Whats wrong mommy?" Cody asked innocently

"Cody... you're brother... is... dead," Carey said in shock

"That's not funny!" they said in unison

"I know," Carey said starting to cry

"how... he just went to see... FUCK!" Cody said

"whats wrong?" Carey asked

"That bastard! He fucking did it! He killed him! Ahhhh! That ass hole!" Cody screamed

"What... wait Brad?" I asked incredulously

"Yes! Dammit!"

_Authors note _

Okay so this is the end... its been a good run and I loved working on this and reading all of your comments Thank you for everything guys! as you can see Peter taught a lesson and Brad won... moral of the story: don't go running back to your ex? Idk lol and yes Carey was correct Cody and Peter did do "naughty stuff" in the room after the wise advice :) thnx again guys luv ya!


End file.
